


Bless Me With Your Love

by EroticAquatic, TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Butt Job, Cock Musk, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Mind Break, OOC, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAquatic/pseuds/EroticAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: The potential has been seen within Byleth. The only way to release it is by awakening the desires within this teacher...Another RP between myself and TheFutaSmutPit! Note that this does contain a few spoilers for Part One.Note: Chapter 3 is in response to the criticism recently by TheFutaSmutPit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, for the people that are bothered by our writing and how OOC the characters are, here's a disclaimer I'll guess. 
> 
> Our stuff is disgustingly dirty and OOC. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> (Doesn't mean I'm disregarding criticism, I just don't understand reading this if you don't like any of the listed tags. I still apologize for not making it clearer this stuff is very OOC)

"....."

Despite being invited over for a hymn, and having brought a number of her students in the past to sing for the Goddess, Byleth remained as silent as she usually was, just having her eyes closed and head down as was expected.

She wasn't really religious, what with her father Jeralt never telling her anything about the church. But now that she's a professor here, this was another one of her duties here in Garreg Mach, and so she was obligated to do so.

The most peculiar thing though was that Rhea specifically asked her to be at this specific afternoon hymn, and even more specifically, made her stand behind the archbishop as they both recited lines from the scriptures. 

_ It's odd. I still wonder why Rhea asked me to be here now. I was going to tomorrow's hymn anyway… _

Unfortunately, due to Byleth's closed eyes, she didn't get to see what would soon happen~

* * *

Ah, it was fortunate that the professor was willing to come over to the hymn today. All for the sake of her very purpose of being here. There were multiple reasons for Rhea to invite the new teacher here so soon and she was going to indulge in it very much sooner than she had thought to. 

Considering what dwells inside of Byleth, there was sure to be a great amount of power, one that she has not yet comprehended at this point. It was one of the reasons Rhea made her a professor, but she needed to make absolutely sure the potential to be leaked out as soon as possible.

_ This is where she shall strike~ _

With herself and Byleth recited the lines from the scriptures and being placed near to one another, it was time for her to make her move. If she is correct, then Byleth should have _ that _ on her from the moment she sprang into the world~

" ....~❤ "

If anyone was going to be shocked seeing what she did, it certainly would be the teacher... _ because Rhea took a step back and pushed her own rear end directly against Byleth's own crotch to see if the "reaction" would take place~ And if it does... _ ** _then she knows what she can do within the next several weeks... or months~_ **

* * *

_ Huh..?! _

Byleth's eyes shot wide open, an intense blush growing over their face as they felt something right where their crotch was, and the moment she opened her eyes...** _She saw the archbishop herself pushing her own butt right onto her~!_ **

"Wh-Wha...?"

Due to where they were, and the fact that Byleth was usually naturally quiet in every occasion, she kept her surprise to a minimum. But, ** _that didn't stop a certain thing from reacting more to what the archbishop was doing~_ **

"W-Wai-_ Nghh~! _ Rh-Rhea, _ what are you doing...?!" _

Byleth's femcock started to slowly get harder, blood rushing through her flaccid shaft until it was now bulging through her skirt, and most "unfortunately", was sandwiched between Rhea's round cheeks~

_ "G-Ghn...~" _

* * *

_ Bingo~ _

So it was indeed true! _ Byleth does indeed inherit that special trait deep within her own blood~ _ That made Rhea ever so pleased to hear... well, _ feel _ right between her own buttcheeks~ But she couldn't let her own motives leak onto her face. The same expression of her closed eyes and calm smile remained, ** _but the intentions still remained clear to herself~_ **

" Do be sure not to interrupt the reciting, professor. What my intentions are is make absolutely sure we're devoted without any _ impure _ thoughts~ "

And despite saying this, her own butt move ever so slightly up and down the concealed weapon of Byleth, not a trace of red to be shown right on her composed stature. Even then, she began ** _CLENCHING_ ** and ** _SQUEEZING_ ** it see how much of a lustful girl this teacher really was~ With a lack of a heartbeat... she's highly sure Byleth doesn't get this much experience as a dominant force~

" _ ... And may Serios' grace be with you all~ _ "

* * *

"N-noo-_ Ahh _ -Rh-Rhea, h-hold on _ nnnnh~" _

Byleth has been living for... She couldn't remember, since Jeralt never kept track of her age, but she knew she had been alive for a while. And yet, she has actually _ never _ recalled a feeling like this in her life so far, Jeralt never even teaching her what this thing between her legs was: he was too busy training her to be a mercenary and to protect her life.

And so, the oblivious professor had her own cock squeezed and pumped by Rhea's voluptuous ass, her eyes start to glaze and space out, panting _ hard _ at this intensely good feeling, and... _ drips of precum soaking through and staining her skirt a dark spot where her cock's tip was, the whole thing at its maximum hardness from Rhea's delicious rump~ _

** _Especially after she started clenching her ass and getting a rise out of Byleth~_ **

** _"NGHUH~! M-mMMH~!"_ **

Byleth had to put a hand on her mouth, her sudden moans surely attracting the attention of the people behind her, and most importantly, some of her own students~ Her hips instinctively bucked, drool spilling out of her small mouth from Rhea's buttjob~

* * *

It's plain as day that this Byleth really has a whole lot to learn as both a professor AND as an adult~ Not only was she being absolutely stroked with shock over Rhea's own actions, but she can't even control her own moaning right in the very church itself. ** _Either, it was an adorable sight to behold herself~_ **

On the other hand, those moans of hers would certainly make her seem rather suspicious in a place like this... _ especially in front of students and bishop alike, some of which have taken notice of the noise and looked in the direction of where it was coming from~ _ Luckily for Lady Rhea...

" It seems that Byleth may have sprained herself... _ do not worry yourselves and continue your reciting~ _ "

** _None shall question the Archbishops own words whatsoever~_ ** And to make confirmation of this, her hands were removed from one another and her left hand move on behind herself, cupping Byleth's very soft cheek in her own palm... _ without stopping herself from rubbing down the professor with her very plump rear end~ _

" Do be mindful of your volume, professor... _ You have to make sure to control yourself in areas like this~ _

Of course, the saliva dripping from Byleth's mouth would catch onto her very fingers... ** _a souvenir for her to taste later on~_ **

* * *

Though Rhea already gave her an excuse, Byleth muttered a quiet and shaky "I a-apologize," right before going back to try and stifle her moans, the fact that this green-haired _ tease _ continued to stroke her cock with her bottom~

Feeling her cup her cheek with her hand, Byleth leaned ever so slightly forward, her head _ and _ her cock leaning closer to Rhea, whispering her to stop, though it was a futile effort~

** _"Gghh~... Rhea, p-please, stop~.... Wh-What are y-you doing~?... I-I can't control m-myself if y-you keep r-rubbing me with y-your~..."_ **

Byleth's words cut to a stop as her mouth opened in a quiet moan, more precum spilling and soaking her skirt with her cock borrowing to its massive full length, thankfully obscured from everyone else's view~ Her eyes slightly rolled back from the buttjob, looking distantly past Rhea in obscuring pleasure~

** _"Ahh~ Nhaahh~ Your bottom feels too goooooooood~"_ **

The tip of her cock was spewing so much precum, it started to precipitate even more and started to drip down onto Rhea's precious, white, dress-covered ass~ Her hands were clenched so tightly, thankful her cloak obscured most of what was happening~

* * *

Compared to those who dare defy the church, the reaction from Byleth getting pleasured in the most inconvenient way was incredibly warranted~ How adorable it for this teacher to struggle against the pleasure~ In response to her own pleas to stop, all Rhea did was shake her own head in refusal and continued to rub her partner up and down~

" _ Hush now, Professor Byleth... _ ** _You shouldn't let yourself say a word about my own features out in the open like that in church~ We wouldn't want an impure soul being heard all of a sudden, do we?~_ ** "

Whilst she was receiving pleasure on her own account from the rubbing, Rhea was being a little more than selfless this time around. ** _This lady wanted Byleth to become more engrossed with the delight of releasing oneself from the high pinnacle of teasing and enjoyment~_ ** Whilst she wouldn't be able to get off properly in this public place, ** _getting off Byleth was a higher priority~_ **

" Still, it seems you appreciate my gift from myself to yourself a little too much... ** _It seems like this won't be the only time I'll have to cleanse you myself~_ ** "

Byleth's own pleading whispering voice was absolutely the most hottest thing she has heard in her entire lifespan~ But if she was correct with how she was progressing with her own ass rubbing, it wouldn't take too long for the teacher to be taught a big lesson~ 

" ** _Do make sure you do not stain the floors~ Sin is held outside this sacred place, not within~_ ** "

* * *

Gritting her teeth, her moans intensifying further then they previously were, Byleth raised a hand up to grab onto one Rhea used to cup her cheek, and moved it over her mouth, so much saliva spilling out of her maw while trying to keep her noises contained~

** _"MMmmM~! MNFGGgh~!"_ **

Unable to control herself from the _ Heaven _ that was Rhea's ass, Byleth, unsurprisingly, started to ** _cum~_ ** She tried her best to hold most of it back in, as Rhea had asked her to, with much of the white gunk shooting up and staining her skirt pretty badly, with some shots even going higher and landing on her exposed midriff~

Eyes turning into perverted hearts, Byleth tried to contain the rest of naturally large load with her other hand, cupping her fat tip and trying to hold all other shots of jizz by constricting her shaft, trying to keep her hot cum inside and slide back in her balls~ Though some lucky spurts still flew out, with some of it even dribbling down her stockings~ One load was even able to pathetically spurt out and stain Rhea's white dress, the cock gunk staining her left asscheek~

** _"MmmMMmh~... GgmmMmmhh~... Rrrhhmmmmaahhh~...." _ **

Spaced out and cross-eyed, Byleth's knees shook in place as her orgasm started to die down, her tongue lustfully licking one of Rhea's fingers to keep herself quiet and occupied~ Her other hand completely soaked and white from her cum, her gauntlet shined with sticky white ooze, and a thick cock that simply laid in between two pumping cheeks, Byleth was done for~

** _"Mmmmhh~.... Ghoouuuuuhhhhh~"_ **

* * *

Ah, how joyous it was to feel such warmth land right down onto her very own clothing! Ahh... ** _if only it were to land on her own flesh THEN she would consider herself part of heaven with her precious goddess of all the land~_ ** Rhea couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip once Byleth started to erupt her load right inside of her own skirt~ 

_ The fact that she stopped her from cumming so aimlessly everywhere was all the more enjoyment for this religious figure~ _

" ** _Mmmmm~ It appears that what we've done has been fulfilled... for today~_ ** "

Removing herself from Byleth, including the removal of her hand from her cheek and slipping the bulge right away from her own stained clothed rear end, Rhea clapped her hands together (one getting saliva onto the other) and dismissed those away from the area. Of course, it would be impossible to perform a particular act if those students and monks stayed around the area. Her head turned back to look at Byleth and...

** _SLUUUUUURP~_ **

... ** _stuck her very tongue out, dragging itself alongside her stained hands and swallowing the saliva down her own gob~ So casually and so naturally she did it as if nothing went wrong at all before~_ **

" _ Mmmmm~ Professor, I do believe it's time for you to get back to your own duties... _ ** _do take care of yourself and remember what we've learned today~_ ** "

* * *

_ Ishh...I-Is h-hymn recital oveeeerr...~?❤ _

Byleth's mind was a scattered, hazy mess, one corrupted by the heavenly ass of Fódlan's archbishop, the poor professor standing in place awkwardly and shaking, one hand messy with her own load, the other still raised up~

Her distant eyes started to finally refocus, the professor closing her mouth and crying to swallow back all of the spit that built up in her mouth, wiping her cum-stained hand on the inside of her jacket, trying to clean herself up as best she could in the monastery~

** _"A-aaAhh~❤ ... Rhea~❤💕"_ **

**SPLURT~!**

Seeing her lick her own hand, then one that was dirty with her own saliva, made her prematurely ejaculate again, unfortunately blowing another spurt of jizz onto the polished church floor. So much for trying her best to keep the floor clean~

_"Y-Y-Yes...._ **_Y-Yes, Rhea~ I'll remember~💗"_**

Walking back on drunken, unsteady legs, Byleth tried to hide her still-hard cock down into her stocking, grasping her grey coat and wrapping it around her body, hiding her cum-stained shame with a dumb smile on her face~

_ I've... I've never felt that good before~ I want more~ _

This would soon bring an end to Byleth's usual emotionless~


	2. Chapter 2

What a surprising day it is to be invited all of a sudden~

When Rhea received an invite from her dear Byleth to come and eat with her, she absolutely knew this was the best opportunity to further improve the bond between the two. Just... _ not in the way the professor expected~ _ And for that to happen, she would be having a different sort of meal than the one suggested....

Arriving much earlier than anyone else in the Dining Hall, Rhea recalled the area that Byleth most frequently sits at when inviting other students and staff members for lunch. It's quite fortunate to know this fact, _ otherwise she wouldn't be able to perform such a devious, sinful act~ _

Not so much wearing her own blue cloth or her own unique headwear of hers this time around in order to prevent the inconvenience, she dived right down under the table near the exact specific spot where should soon find herself some unique delicacies~

" ... I'm aware it's very unsightfully for someone like myself to perform such a thing... _ but this for the greater good for Byleth's own throbbing heart~ _ "

* * *

Now, Byleth had _ never _ felt the things she did back when Rhea pressed herself against her, and the orgasm she had was the _ most _ emotion she ever experienced in her entire life. AND so, in her naïve mind, Byleth thought it so to invite the archbishop over and ask her more directly why she did that.

_ Hopefully, since we are having tea, Rhea won't do the same thing she did to me back at the monastery. Surely, the archbishop herself wouldn't do anything more crazy in public, right? _

Arriving at the exact time she asked Rhea to have tea time with her, Byleth saw the table she frequented and mindlessly took up her usual spot, setting aside the tea she made for the two of them and sitting down on her chair.

_ I do hope she isn't late for too long. I simply want to ask her what she did to me. _

Seemed as if the good professor didn't realize she was in Rhea's newest trap~

* * *

**_Just as the archbishop had predicted, Byleth arrived at the same spot as usual~_**

Of course, it would be quite impatient of herself to just dive right in with her own mouth. Byleth is the type that doesn't open her feelings up to the open world that often and wouldn't be _ hardened _ 24/7. Well, unless she began to think about Rhea constantly which would be a lovely thought indeed~ But it doesn't seem to be the case right now.

_ Key Words: _ ** _Right Now~_ **

Without making so much of a sound granted from her own lips, her right hand reached up ever so gently to make sure that Byleth only gets the _ least _ of all an odd feeling from how she's sitting. Whilst it wasn't so dark underneath the table, it was a bit hard to see if the prize below could be in her sight. So there was no other choice... ** _but to fish it right out from underneath~_ **

With her other hand, ** _it dived right into the depths and reached out to grab the flaccid, unerected prize from within in a sure way to catch the professor off-guard and laid the skirt right above base to keep it out into the air~_ **

" ** _How does the goddess' own blessings fare you today, Professor?~_ ** "

* * *

Though it was rude to drink tea without the guest you invited, Byleth grew slightly impatient and decided to take a small sip of her own, trying to bide time.

** _That was, until, she felt a divine hand touch her nether regions again, and the lovely voice of it's owner~_ **

** _"SPUUUOAAAH~?!"_ **

She spat out her tea at the same time she moaned, her voice reaching a higher pitch than normal, which attracted the attention of other students nearby her spot, but she didn't care or notice~ All she hyper focused on was that ** _Rhea was teasing her again...~!_ **

_ "A-Ahh...! Rh-Rhea, n-not again...~! I-I just want to t-talk to you...!" _

Trying to keep her voice hushed, her cock starting to grow again like before, all caused by the touch of the divine Lady Rhea~ Blood rushed through again and in just a couple of seconds, her cock grew to its usual erect size of 12 inches, her fat prick throbbing from Lady Rhea's touch and the sweet voice that accompanied it~ Needing to see if it really was her, Byleth grabbed the edge of the tablecloth and raised it slightly to show the kneeling archbishop~

_ "Rhea, g-get out of there..! D-don't tease my...my thing again!" _

* * *

How amusing it was to see Byleth react like THIS all of a sudden~ 

When the cloth was released raised up, Rhea could hardly believe what she saw right before her: ** _a thick, fat twelve inch dick being shown right before her very eyes compared to the brief moment it was all flaccid and uninterested into making relations with anyone~_ ** There was only a single answer to give in response to the professor and she was sure to understand~ 

" _ I'm afraid that isn't possible, professor~ What would the others think if they saw the archbishop come out from right under the table whilst a teacher is flustered for no other apparent reason?~ _ "

That point wasn't actually something she considered up until now. Students certainly would spread rumours about Rhea if that were to happen, the least amount being directed at Byleth herself. But alas, that little issue wasn't going to be much of a hindrance for her own task. ** _The task of making this teacher becoming more experienced with being a "pure, innocent" soul~_ **

" I'm sure you have a lot of questions on your mind regarding the other day, but... ** _you've invited me to eat with you and that's what I shall gratefully do with you~_ ** So just... ** _relax~_ ** "

No one hand was going to do justice in pleasuring this monster, especially if she was going to have a great big taste~ Instead, both hands latched on around the very base and points the cock right towards her own face~ At this point, ** _Rhea should expect Byleth to realise what's to come when her hot breath began blowing up against the very tip, the warm feeling of air grasping around it~_ **

* * *

_Oh no no no! Rhea is going to do something weird again! B-But she's right...But...!_

The hot breath of the archbishop made Byleth shut up, seeing her aim her cock towards her face, specifically her lips, and the professor couldn't help but blush intensely again, her cock spurting some precum ** _all_ ** over the holy woman's face~ Oh, if only Seteth could see this~

** _"Mnnggh~! Rh-Rhea, d-don't t-taste thaaat..~ I-it's dirty a-and stinky...~"_ **

Byleth was always so professional and proper, the emotionless "Ashen Demon" as she was known across Fódlan's mercenaries, and yet, here she was, at the mercy of the horny archbishop that was going to play with her cock as if it was her own toy~

_"H-h-Haahhh..._ **_Make me feel good again, Lady Rhea~..."_**

How Byleth gave in SOOOOOOOO easily after toying with her for mere few seconds~ Rhea could sense that this professor was still merely in the submissive state as of now, but... _ doing all these unusual methods was the chance to make her turn into the being she absolutely desired~ _ With prejuice landing right over her face, her tongue stuck out slurped around her lips to catch that satisfying flavour~

* * *

" This isn't _ just _ to make you feel good, professor... and if you indeed smell complete with dirt all over _ this... _ ** _it is my duty to purify it for your benefit~_ ** "

** _SLUUUUUUUUUURP~_ **

** _Not even a second later did she press her own lips right against the bell and SHOVED herself down the gigantic length right before herself~ Almost as if she trained for this moment, HALF of the erection had already gone deep into her own thorax, Lady Rhea finally showing her face to become slightly red from consuming such a piece of meat~_ **

" ** _MmmMMmmmMRggh~_ ** "

_ So, this is how someone with the bloodstream like hers tastes... _ ** _I was right to do this to her~_ **

** _SLUUUUUUUUUUURPPPPPOP!~_ **

Not too long was her mouth on the beast as the satisfying sound rang through her ears, a large amount of saliva connecting both the dick and her lips together as one~ It was only for a brief moment, but she would soon begin to start up again...~

" ** _Haaaaah~ Professor, isn't it... Haaah... wise to compliment someone on their own performance?~ Do be sure to grant the same praise to me as you do your students~ AaaaaAAAAAHHH--_ ** "

** _SLUUUUUUUUUUUUURP SLUUUURP SLUUUUUUURP~_ **

* * *

_"P-Purify meeEEEE _ ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~?!"_**

Despite being once a mercenary, and is now the teacher to a bunch of students in a military academy, Byleth was still quite an innocent person in all honesty. And so, ** _feeling Lady Rhea throat down half of her immense cock with her tight, warm, hot, wet, amazing throat, how could Byleth even hope to contain her voice~?_ **

** _"MMmmGfFFFH~~! GGGNFFFFH~!"_ **

Byleth had to raise her hands up and cover her mouth again, trying to muffle her intense moans like before, her balls audibly churning a thick load for Rhea to feast while her cock fed her it's meat and precum~

** _SLUUUUUUUUUUURPPPPOP!~_ **

** _"NggGGhmMFff~... Guah, Rheaaaah~"_ **

Hearing her pop out of her big cock to demand her to praise her, her hands wet with her own spit from trying to keep her mouth shut, Byleth mindlessly complied and praised her Lady~

** _"H-hhAhhh~ Y-Your exquisitely wet a-and hot mouth f-feels amazing on my th-thick meat pole, a-and y-your saliva f-feels amazing on iiIIIIIITTTTT~"_ **

** _SLUUUUUUUUUUUUURP SLUUUURP SLUUUUUUUURP~"_ **

** _"Y-YOUR NECK FEELS AMAZING INSIDE A-AND YOUR TONGUE IS SO NICE AND YOU SUCK IT SO WELL~"_ **

Byleth's hands gripped onto the table and scrunched up the table cloth hard, teeth gritting while she smiled lewdly~ Surely, all of this commotion she was making _ should _ attract someone, someone concerned for their professor's well-being~?

* * *

" ** _GLRRRK BFGGGK MMMRGGHKKKKK~_ ** "

Oh, how the pure Byleth is becoming tainted by every minute that passes~ Not a single word of bad language has been spoken from her mouth, yet to have emitted the single "F Word" from her own lips. But perhaps she's restraining herself due to being in the presence of the archbishop... ** _soon she will learn that none of exempt from being dirty talked to shreds~_ **

_ She's trying her very best to praise my own skills, that much is admirable~ But... _ ** _she needs try even harder than that~_ **

** _SCHLOOOOOOOOOOOOOORP~_ **

" ** _GLRRRRRRK BBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKK~_ ** "

** _Intensifying the pleasure within Byleth's own cock, Rhea took it upon herself to push her own head further down and absorbing more of it right down inside of her own gullet up to where her nose pressed against her very bush~ All Rhea was getting was a great amount of taste and a great amount of STENCH up her nose~_ **

** _She's sooooooo.... preciouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus~_ **

" P-Professor? "

However, in the midst of this pleasure came the one and only Bernie who was holding a plate filled with cake. The girl was planning to head back to her room with this delicious treat in her hands, but... she noticed Byleth acting really odd. Was she in pain? Or was she enjoying the meal she was eating...?

" Um... A... Are you okay? You seem to be acting a little odd... I-I mean, if you are okay then I'm sorry that I bothered to check on that! "

* * *

For all she knew, the world outside of just this table didn't exist in Byleth's mind. All that mattered was the feeling of Rhea deepthroating herself down Byleth's length and turning her dumb from the pleasure, and the amazing sensation of the archbishop sucking her off~ Redundant, what she just thought, but her mind was swirling and breaking from Rhea's love~

** _"OHHH~ OOHHH~ OGHHHOOH~ Y-Y-YESSSSSS, ALL THE WAY DOWN~ ALL THE WAY DOWN RHE-"_ **

Right before she accidently revealed who was under the table, and seeing that some of the other students were moving away due to the loud noise she was making, Byleth was able to notice Bernadetta in her peripheral. She heard her student ask her what was wrong, and then she realized she was still in the REAL world, in the monastery, ** _and that she was making so much noise~_ **

_ "A-aAAh~! H-Hello, B-b-Bernadetta~! U-UH, I'M DOING GOOD~" _

Byleth tried to put her hands under her chin and try to keep a normal smile, though her body shuddered with every suck of Rhea's throat, and her eyes twitching up in lewd pleasure~

_ H-Hey, Rh-Rhea! D-Do you hear Bernadetta?! St-Stop s-sucking pleeeease...! _

_"D-DoOn't be s-sorry Bernadetta~!... I-I'm fiNE, I-I swear~!_ **_OOOOGHH~"_**

**She felt Rhea fuck herself down to her base and felt her nose sniff up her unclean pubes, which unfortunately made her give a lewd ahegao expression in front of Bernadetta~**

* * *

The current face that Byleth was painted surely looked anything BUT fine to Bernie! It was like she began to be possessed by some kind of ghostly ghost or a creepy spirit? She rather not deal with such a thing if that's the case, but... it looks as if Byleth was happy for some reason? Bernie couldn't even describe why! 

" Eeep! I-I don't think that's a sign that you're fine, Professor! D-Don't you need some help or something?! "

Rhea, in the midst of her own cocking sucking, could hear another voice coming up from above. Quite a timid sounding voice to her which could only be by that purple headed shut-in of a student~ But even if she was the religious archbishop, she wasn't a mind reader... _ so Rhea kept on making sure that meat was soaked and soiled with large portions of spit~ _ However...

** _SCHLOOOOORPOOOOOP~_ **

" ** _GLRK BBBFK BLRRRKK BFFKKKKAAAAAAAAAH~_ ** "

Rhea very roughly took out the WHOLE thing right out of her mouth, panting incredibly heavily from disabling herself from breathing out fresh air~ Yet, what was the reason for herself taking it out of her own mouth? What could she possibly thinking? After regaining her breath, she spoke once more...

" ... _ I wonder... do you think Bernadetta would _ ** _LOVE_ ** _ to help you out the same way I'm doing?~ _ ** _Perhaps you should ask her and show how you're really feeling right now~_ ** "

Of course, Lady Rhea was only teasing... _ but even she wouldn't mind if Byleth took a whole new route with this possibility~ _

* * *

Honestly, Rhea's sucking made Byleth stop paying attention to what Bernadetta was saying, her hazy, pleasured eyes and her drooling, moaning mouth were evidence of Rhea's influence on the good professor~

** _"HOoOoOOOH~ GHuUh~ I f-fEEL so GOOD~"_ **

Her mouth was so good, her throat was so good, ** _the gags and moans she could feel on her cock were so good~ Byleth's mind melted from such an amazing feeling, the stern and emotionless professor breaking into a woman that loved her cock getting pleasured~_ **

Though...

** _SCHLOOOOORPOOOOP~_ **

_ Why did she stop sucking, why did she stop sucking, why did Rhea stOP SUCKING, WHY DID RHEA STOP SUCKIN, WHY DID SHE STOP SUCKING~ _

Then, Byleth heard her, from under the table. Before Rhea, Byleth would have never done this to her own student, much less a sweet girl like Bernadetta. We're she in the right mindset, she would've pushed Bernadetta away and let Rhea do as she would to her.

** _But Byleth's mind was reshaping of that into a true degenerate~_ **

_ "....B-Bernadetta...I-I'm not a-actually fine, s-so..." _

Because of Byleth's corrupted mind, and uncaring that she could have exposed Rhea's perversion to other students and faculty (though thankfully, all of them left due to Byleth's whore-ish moaning), Byleth **raised the tablecloth and showed her red hot, throbbing, COCK, begging to have its release, alongside the kneeling and spitty Lady Rhea~**

** _"Please, help me and Rhea make my cock cum~"_ **

* * *

Byleth admitting the truth(?) that she wasn't fine certainly put Bernadetta to a worrying state. A red face could only mean she was suffering from some high temperature or what not. But... even so, she was acting extremely odd for someone under that condition. 

** _And only because she wasn't under any poor condition, but an excellent condition~_ **

" _ P-P-P- _ ** _PROFESSOR?!!_ ** "

A flush of blood flowed deeply into her cheeks, being exposed to a very perverted scene she would've next expected to see in all of her life: ** _Rhea kneeling before Byleth's own saliva coated, rock hard twelve inch length~_ ** First time seeing a dick and it was between a girl's own pair of legs... HER TEACHER'S LEGS! It was understandable that she began to breathe repeatedly from seeing something so shocking, but... all her shock did was turn Rhea on further, who was smiling positively at both Bernie and the sudden change in Byleth's own demeaner~

" ** _Fufufufuh... You've certainly learned so much from my words and actions alone~ The only thing you need to note... is that your words AREN'T a request... they are an ORDER~_ ** "

That was when Bernie realised something amongst those words. With the archbishop by Byleth's side, _ she was in no position to refuse such a thing from her own teacher here and now, regardless of being a virgin~ _ All it did was make her all the more anxious about doing this with her own teacher AND the archbishop~

" ** _C-C-C-C-CAN'T I-I-I-I JUST L-L-LEAVE!? I-I-I PROMISE I'LL FORGET EVERYTHING I-I-I SAW A-A-A-AND...!!_ ** "

Now. This. ** _This was the next lesson for Byleth._ **

" Hmm... Professor, you know so many ways to make you students learn have to wield weapons and tactics... ** _In this case, you should help Bernie learn to service you~_ ** "

** _SMOOCH!~_ **

* * *

Truly, Byleth was wrapped around Rhea's fingers~ She has exposed, to her own student, her massive, disgusting cock, as well as the archbishop right next to her exposed fuckstick, leaving nothing to the imagination~ Hearing Rhea's lesson, suggestion, and the enticing _ kiss _ to her spewing cock, the entire thing endlessly leaking precum all over the grass, Byleth did as she was told.

** _And commanded her student~_ **

** _"Shut the FUCK up, y-you new piece of cock-sucking meat~! Get down on your d-dainty knees and crawl up to my fucking COCK, you a-anxiety-ridden BITCH~ I'll KICK you out of my class a-and RAPE you myself if you don't get under this table with Lady Rhea and smear your pretty face ALL OVER MY MEAT~"_ **

A perverted smile, one that replaced her usually blank face, appeared, with demented and pulsing heart eyes showed what was surely Rhea's intention of doing with Byleth: **to turn her into a dominator~** Her cock ached and LONGED for another girl's mouth, and if it was Lady Rhea's command through her, Bernadetta couldn't ignore it~

** _"I want you to GAPE your own THROAT down my cock, and if you don't, I promise I'll turn you into a Bandit CUMDUMPSTER~"_ **

It was as if a beast was unleashed, all thanks to Rhea's actions~ Byleth just thought of all the crude things she heard various mercenaries say to cute girls in taverns, and unloaded them all onto poor, poor Bernadetta~

** _"D-did I do g-good, Rhea~?! Pl-please suck my cock more~! PLEASE~"_ **

* * *

Let it be said that this was the first time in a long while that Rhea was absolutely shocked by how sudden this new change came upon. And let it be said that ** _the squealing purple haired shut-in was flushing red down to her very cheekbones, the words that were shouted at her were not expected at all and immediately shut her own mouth up~_ ** Such a delight to see that someone became immediately submissive from such BOLD lines~

Rhea merely giggled from how excited Byleth and clicked her fingers directly at Bernie... ** _an order decreed from the archbishop~_ **

" _ Those words of yours would echo throughout the entire monastery, I would say~ Of course, I will lend my actions to help you... _ ** _but the one who hasn't at all be butchered has to know her place~_ **

As Rhea budged up, Bernie upon her orders nervously with shaking legs kneeled before the titantic beast and saw that it cast a shadow over her~ Twelve inches was a great size that Rhea knows she can handle due to her height. Bernie? ** _This would go right through her own body~_ ** A gulp was swallowed down her throat, looking to her right and see this religious figure lustfully slurping the side of the shaft without a care in the world~

" _ I-I-I-I'll... d-do it, b-but... I-I-I feel like I-I'll DIE if I t-take this in...! _ "

Oh, that was understandable statement there. ** _If only Rhea cared about that sort of thing~_ ** Because Bernadetta was lined up in the perfect position, Rhea's very delicate hand reached around the back of her head and started to push her lips right up against the very tip~

" W-W-WAIT! I-I'm not r-- MMMRGH?! "

" _ Nobody is ever ready when taking on such daunting tasks... _ ** _even Byleth wasn't ready until she blurted out how she felt~ And such a fierce teacher needs to show everyone else... WHY she should be listened to~_ ** "

** _SCHLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORP~_ **

" ** _GRLRRRK BFFFFFFFFFKKKGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRK?!?!?~_ **"

* * *

Byleth didn't care. Not one single bit. Jeralt, _ her father _ , could have heard her say such morally disgusting words, but she didn't ** _CARE~_ ** All that mattered was making her cock happy, gaping Bernadetta's throat until it was practically a valley, _ and have Lady Rhea's mouth on her cock again~ _

** _SCHLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORP~_ **

** _"GUUUOOOHAAAAAHHHH~~ YES, YES YES, YES, THANK YOU RHEA~ I'LL MAKE HER KNOW HER PLACE~"_ **

A newer and _ tighter _ throat was shoved down onto her immense pillar of cockmeat, Byleth herself able to feel her giant cock strain and stretch Bernadetta's little throat~ Rhea's words while she forced Bernadetta to take her 12 inches of bitchbreaking just made Byleth even fucking hornier.

** _And so, she proved Rhea's words by truly showing Bernie why she should've been listened to~_ **

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~**

The broken professor overtook Rhea's hand and grabbed the back of Bernadetta's messy head, and utterly ** _FUCKED_ ** her dick into her esophagus, still in her seat as she pulverized her student to pieces~ She slammed Bernie so hard into her crotch, she left many sweaty and sticky pubes all across her face as she brutalized her to insanity~

** _"Take it, fucking TAKE IT, CHOKE ON MY DICK~ A-Ahh, L-Lady Rhea, c-can you k-keep pleasuring me too~?! Pl-please, s-suck on the...the things under my cock~!!!"_ **

Brutal as Byleth was, she still didn't know much about proper sex~ She didnt even know what her balls were called~

* * *

" ** _GLRRRRRRK!!!~ MMMBBFFFKKK~_ ** "

What a gigantic load being ** _SKEWERED_ ** down her own gullet, a lack of air making herself feel suffocated in a mere instant!~ Both eyes were opened up wide, the pupils and iris within shrank to a small degree from what she was experiencing!~ How did such a ** _HUGE, BULKY_ ** and ** _POWER COCK_ ** manage to fit inside of her mouth?! Bernie was already feeling ripped apart!~ But she couldn't just refuse an order from her teacher... and even more so, Lady Rhea herself. She was trapped between two horny beasts that wouldn't dare stop anytime--

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~_ **

" ** _MMRMMGHHHKLLFFF!!!~ FFCCKKFGGGLLLLLL~ M-M-MMFCCKK...~_ **"

Bernie was stuck on a meat pillar right here, being forced down onto it like some kind of ragdoll~ But the more that Byleth continued her vicious assault, the more Bernie was starting to feel incredibly hot from the inside... ** _BURNING_ ** hot~ This is the kind of display that Lady Rhea always loves to see. An upcoming dominate person take the wheels and take it around for a spin~

_ ... But of course, she still has a ways to go with how she's treating Lady Rhea~ _ Luckily, there's still some more she needs to progress through with her... But for now, her response to Byleth's request made her giggle slightly~

" _ Hoo... You've been taught so much by my own teachings, yet learned little from Jeralt... I usually don't make use of this language freely, but... _ "

As Bernie continued getting face fucked, Rhea snuck right underneath the gigantic length and set her eyes on the two lustrous orbs that were waiting to be gobbled on~ 

" ** _Refer to them as your own balls... delicious, musky, hot balls~ AaaaAAAAAAAH---_ ** "

** _SLURP!~ SLOOORP~_ **

* * *

Byleth was still new to all of this...** _lewdness~_ ** Just yesterday, she had a glorious buttjob from the archbishop herself, her first one in _ her life _, and now, she previously had her cock devoured by Rhea and was now fucking the shit out of her own student's throat like she herself was a demonic beast~

So, it wasn't a surprise a new orgasm was already building itself up~ _ Especially with the divine Rhea sucking on her delicious, musky, hot balls and slobbering all over them~ _

** _"AHHHHH OH GODDESS, I-I'M G-GONNA CUM AGAIN FROM MY BALLS~ IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING~~"_ **

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~**

The hung professor was practically ** _pulverizing_ ** Bernadetta's face to smithereens, pumping in and out of her delicious throat so much, she turned her students entire face into a foamy, bubbly, spitty mess, with so much saliva dribbling down onto her school uniform~

She also was pulverzing Lady Rhea's face with her huge and tasty nuts, smacking her eyes, nose, and mouth with the taste of her sweaty ball musk building up from fucking Bernie's throat silly~

She let one hand go to reach down to push Rhea's green hair deeper into her vast nuts, also raising her legs and pushing the both of them more deeper into her nasty musk~

** _"I-I LOVE YOU LADY RHEAA~ G-GET READY TO DROWN BERNADETTA~"_ **

**Byleth was about to give the second load of her life, with this one sure to be bigger thanks to both of their wet maws~**

* * *

How proud she was of Byleth that was she beginning to show why it's best to be this way, a more assertive, aggressive teacher that will show a great amount of discipline to those who refuse to listen on into the lessons~ ... Well, that was more of a secondary reason than the main reason for it. ** _It was the goddess' fortune that one of her students happened to walk on over~_ **

But for Bernie, ** _her mind was already snapping in two from slurping and gurgling right all over the length~_ ** She wanted to refuse to do this, but now it would seem that she was beginning to have the reverse effect taking place upon herself. Rhea is an archbishop with resistance, ** _Bernie was a shut-in that would evolve into something more~_ **

" ** _MMMRRGGHHH GLRRRFKKKK BRRRFFHHGGGH~_ **"

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

** _SLURP SLUUUUURP SLOOOOOOORP~_ **

Now, with Bernie having herself being facefucked at incredible speeds, Rhea certainly felt the effects of her ballsack smack and smear right over her facial features~ Her tongue freely latched out to taste the flavour and her nose eagerly sniffed up the stench of musk, sweat and saliva mixed into one for a delightful sensation~

" ** _M-MmMMMmmmaAAaaaAAaaah~ So deliciouuuusssss~ MmmMMmmm~ Professor, you can make sure that she gets a great filling inside of her stomach... but DO make sure you save some for myself~_ **"

_ She's almost there... Byleth's almost ready... _ ** _There's just the talk that needs to transpire when we next meet~_ **

* * *

The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other filled the courtyard all three were in, and Byleth made sure to do her best to keep it that way~ The orgasm was building up, Bernadetta's gagging was vibrating against her dick so well, Rhea and her face felt so **good** against her balls~...

** _"I-I WILL~ I-I WILL LADY RHEA~ I'LL FILL HER STOMACH UNTIL SHE'S BLOATED, A-AND I'LL FEED YOU M-MY LOVE~"_ **

Letting go of the both of them, leaving her hands off and putting her legs back on the ground, Byleth crouched over the table and grabbed the base of her cock with both of her hands, and started jacking herself off while her dick was still skewered inside Bernie~

** _"AAAAAAAAHAAHHHHHHHH~ DRINK IT ALLLLLLLLLLLL~"_ **

** _SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTT~!!! SPLLLUUUUUURRRRT~!!! SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRT~_ **

* * *

**_"OOOOKHHGGHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~..."_**

Her eyes fully rolled back behind her head, her tongue hanging out in a lewd and stupid expression, ** _Byleth unleashed her flood of CUM down into Bernadetta's gullet, drowning her student in her delicious dick juices~_ **

** _"O-o-oO-OOHH~ H-HhhOOOoOH~ L-L-Lady RheaaAAAAAH~"_ **

** _KERSCHPLOOOPP~!!!_ **

**The broken professor WRENCHED her enormous bitchbreaker out of Bernadetta's delectable throat, leaving a cum bubble in her mouth while she proceeded to jerk her shaft and BLASTED a couple litres of fresh, hot SPUNK right onto the good archbishop's face, slapping her fat tip up into Rhea's nose and tongue~**

** _"AAaaAAAAuUAAGggGghHh~ C-C-Cuuuumiiiinngghh~"_ **

* * *

Lovely~ Rhea was seeing so much effort being put into Byleth's own domination when taking control over the whole sexual tension~ Whilst she wished she was the first of them to absorb some of them fluids first... ** _she knows that she's not the one supposed to be in control, but the teacher herself~_ ** For now, she looks on as Bernadetta was about to swallow down a huge amount according to Byleth's own actions~ 

" ** _Do make it an explosive one~_ ** "

** _SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTT~!!! SPLLLUUUUUURRRRT~!!! SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRT~_ **

" ** _MMRGGHHHHHHHHH~_ **"

** _GLURRRP GUUUUUUULP SLUUUUUUURP~_ **

Just like with Byleth, ** _Bernie's own eyes rolled to the back of her head and started to gulp down a BUNDLE amount of COCK JUICE down her own throat, no passage for being able to reach out free~ Of course, a virgin like her would still leak out through her own lips~_ **

" ** _MmmMMMRGHHMMPWAAAAAAHGLLRRGH~_ **"

The moment that the cock was removed from Bernadetta's own mouth (and the fact that she fell backwards from being stretch open from a huge cock) was the moment Rhea parted her very own lips~ ** _Eagerly was she for slurping up a great amount of cum splatting across her face and sniffed up the stench that strived right from it~ Oh, how it tasted like pure blessings across her own tongue~_ **

" ** _HaAAaaAAaaaaah~ MmmMmmmMMM~ W-Well done, professor~ Mmmm~......_ ** "

** _SNNNOOOORT~_ **

Almost immediately when the cock slapped against her nose, ** _she pressed itself right against the tip and WHIFFED UP a great amount of cum into both her very nostrils, almost clogging herself of being able to smell any further~_ **

* * *

"**_OoOooooooohhh~.... Oooooooooooohh~... Oooohhhhh~"_ **

The full force ejaculation exhausted Byleth, tons of spit falling from her open mouth and staining the tablecloth as she stained her two cocksuckers down below~ Still spurting a few more water bottle's worth of jizz over Rhea's face, and breaking Bernadetta with her fat cock and her giant orgasm, Byleth's cock started to soften, laying over Rhea's face still~

** _"Aaaaahhhhhhhh~ Thank you Rheeaaaaaa~ Th-thank you for helping me fuck my student's throat~ Hahahaahaah~"_ **

She had a dazed look in her eyes, laughing lewdly at what she had done: She _ came _ all over Lady Rhea, the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, all over her face, as well as rub her balls all over her too~ She also raped Bernadetta's mouth and filled her with so much jizz, she fell back and gagged on all of her juices~

** _"H-Haaaaaaaahhh~ I-I'm s-such a BAD professorrrr~"_ **

It seems as if Byleth's mind has changed from the emotionless "Ashen Demon" she was, and into the futa dom Rhea wanted her to be~

* * *

On the floor, was Bernadetta gurgling the pool of cum right down inside of her own mouth~ She was rather dazed and staring off into the lustful stars right above her very own head, no longer feeling like a shut-in like she did before~ Perhaps even now, she would prefer to get out in the world... ** _in places one would normally consider~_ **

" ** _GllLLArrGghghHHHHHHhHHh~ MmmgmGGBBbbHLllllll~_ **"

But back to the Archbishop, regardless of the size that started to shrink after leaking out gallons of cum for both the girls, she stopped whiffing up the liquid up her own noses and gave the dick one last ** _SLURP_ ** to clean up all up~ To demonstrate as such, her tongue stuck out and showed Byleth the juices hanging right off the tip of it~

**GULP!~❤**

" _ Mmmm.... You have done exceedingly well, professor~ You've learned so much within a single hour in the dining hall~... And it seems like it's safe to come out right now... _ "

During their session, Rhea took note that there was quite a distinct lack of talking or noises from the dining hall. Perhaps that would be the fault of Byleth and her lack of control of her very moaning~ So she casually took it upon herself to remove herself from under the table, standing up nearby to the teacher.

" Professor... even if you are such a "bad" professor... the goddess is absolutely pleased with what you have committed here today~ And... "

Lady Rhea leaned her head closer to Byleth's ear and whispered...

" ** _This is something you must do to ALL of your students for their brighter futures~ Make sure they know true discipline no matter what~_ **"

And so the archbishop left without another word, wiping the cum from her face with her hand and slurping it right from her fingers~


	3. Ok, so a bunch of people are getting disgusted and angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'VE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE-

I'm simply just gonna say it.

To those that came from Twitter, read this, and are absolutely, **unequivocally, _horrendously_** disgusted by the contents of this fic and question the two of us on how and why we posted this. Yes. We enjoyed role-playing this.

It's not like we came with the intention to sully the cute pairing that is Rhealeth, especially between Bylass and Rhea. This was something we posted on ao3 because me and EroticAquatic are the "degenerate" portion of AO3 that posts and writes exclusively smutty, dirty, and honestly weird kinks for stories, because we enjoy writing smut of the hardcore variety (that sounds extremely pretentious, lol, sorry). But to get on with the point of making this chapter just addressing all the people disgusted by this fic and talk about it on Twitter:

Why, uh, do you read this? I mean, fair enough if you don't want to even bother seeing what else I've written, but this is just the kind of stuff I write. Can you hate it? **Absolutely**. But I do genuinely want to ask why you read this. Out of morbid curiousity? I thought the tags listed was supposed to ensure that people that are and are not interested in these kinks would skip it, but apparently not.

I really, really want to clarify I'm not gonna be a pissbaby about this, and if my previous comment seem like that, than I'm sorry. I really am. But I want to know why some of you haven't, like, mentally blocked me. The type of smut I write is for a niche audience, and it's obvious some of you don't like it, and thats fine. You can also dislike the wild and, admittedly, ridiculous sound effects (and overuse of them) just fine. I want to understand though, considering some of you are lesbians that obviously like this ship and don't want it "sullied," can't you just ignore this? 

If I'm using the "don't like, don't watch" excuse, than I guess I am, because unlike a thumbnail that can clearly lie to you, the tags here are honestly written down to depict the kind of stuff this RP-fanfic has, and you csn easily deter yourself from reading this. To those of you that read it anyway because you heard of it from those you are following and want to make fun of it, why? 

I'm sorry this is content that disgusts you and makes you cringe, honestly. But, you have to realize we aren't writing this for Rhealeth fans necessarily. If I did, it would legitimately be more sweet, fluffy shit, not this. We just posted this for people that already read our previous stuff and thought they could enjoy it.

Again, sorry.

I will say though, seeing some of the reactions was fucking hilarious, especially the "THE COCK MUSK FIC UPDATED NOOOOOO". I fucking died. Keep on kinkshaming us and saying our stuff is a blight on Rhealeth since we have free speech. I can't and won't stop you. Gotta say though, it's legitametely gonna be weird that this will be a fairly popular/infamous fic in terms of hits. We honestly don't deserve that, lol.


End file.
